


Help! I'm in Love With My Boyfriend!

by smexifelix



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Humor, Love Confessions, M/M, Texting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-08
Updated: 2018-11-08
Packaged: 2019-08-20 13:13:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16556429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smexifelix/pseuds/smexifelix
Summary: A texting conversation between Lance and Pidge





	Help! I'm in Love With My Boyfriend!

**Author's Note:**

> Short but hopefully cute. I hope you enjoy!

**Tuesday**

 

Lance: Pidge you’ve got to help me, I don’t know what to do!

 

Pidge: Is it serious this time?

 

Lance: YES!

 

Lance: God, it’s life or death!

 

Pidge: If it’s really life or death, call 911

 

Lance: Gah, you know what I mean!

 

Pidge: *facepalms*

 

Lance: Please, Pidge

 

Pidge: I can’t help you if you don’t tell me what’s wrong

 

Lance: Okay. Just please don’t judge me

 

Pidge: I’ll make no promises, but you’re probably going to tell me anyway

 

Lance: Grr I hate you

 

Lance: Not really but…

 

Lance: You know….

 

Lance: Alright I’ll just say it: I’M FALLING IN LOVE

 

Pidge: With who?

 

Lance: Keith!

 

Pidge: Keith, your boyfriend

 

Lance: Yes, that Keith!

 

Lance: I don’t know what to do!

 

Pidge: Well, you’re already dating, so…

 

Lance: No, Pidge, you don’t understand. This isn’t just a crush, it’s like all I can think of is him. And we keep texting all night even when I have to get up in the morning. And it’s like I feel like I’m dreaming most of the time when we even hold hands and when we kiss I feel like I’m flying. He keeps blushing when I compliment him and it’s like every time I feel like kissing him silly. I’ve only been dating this guy for a month but I feel like I want to be with him forever. Like he’s my missing half that I didn’t know I was missing.

 

Pidge: Did you find those lines somewhere?

 

Lance: No I swear this guy is making me into a fucking poet

 

Pidge: So you want my advice, right?

 

Lance: Yes!

 

Pidge: Tell him

 

Lance: Um, are you crazy?

 

Pidge: Hey, I don’t know much about relationships, but I know you. By asking for my advice, you’re basically asking me for permission, right?

 

Lance: God, how do you know me so well?

 

Lance: But it’s not that simple. What if I scare him off?

 

Pidge: Well, maybe leave out the part where you tell him you want to be with him forever. He might think you’re proposing. But other than that I think he’ll like it.

 

Lance: Sigh, I hope you’re right

 

Lance: Alright, wish me luck

 

**…**

 

**Wednesday**

 

Lance: Guess who just made love to the most amazing, sexy, beautiful man in the world?

 

Lance: He says he loves me, too!

 

Pidge: Congrats. Next time, you don’t have to mention that you got laid. I don’t need that image in my head

 

Lance: You’re just jealous

 

Pidge: Lance…

 

Lance: Kidding! Sorry.


End file.
